


HEARTBEAT! Introducing The Bellrung Gang

by ShuaWrites



Series: HEARTBEAT! The Bellrung Gang [1]
Category: HEARTBEAT (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuaWrites/pseuds/ShuaWrites
Summary: A family of bounty hunters, and people to protect.Ding Sawyer and his adopted children: Chime, Toll, Peal, and Knell all work together to take on requests from residents of Piecewood to try and maintain the peace. However, during their day-to-day jobs, Ding finds that his past that he thought he had long escaped from catches up to haunt him once more. Will he be able to protect his family and lay his past life to rest?Follow along on this tale of a rag-tag of bounty hunters, and watch as their lives begin to reveal their truer selves.
Series: HEARTBEAT! The Bellrung Gang [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972453
Kudos: 4





	HEARTBEAT! Introducing The Bellrung Gang

“YEEHAW!!!” A deep and alarming shout resounded throughout the scarlet woods of Cirruwa Forest. Two other voices chimed in as well, but the more masculine of the two sounded as if they were on the verge of breaking into tears, while the other, more feminine voice was attempting to one-up the original “yeehaw”. The voices originated from a wooden lodge nestled within the forest. The lodge itself was rather small, but it was expertly crafted and accommodating enough to suit the needs of day-to-day life. 

From within the comfort of the lodge were the sounds of a banjo being played, the clicking of boots upon a wooden floor, and a man that was about to lose his breakfast. Two beings, one of which was a 5’9”, black haired man with a dark-skin that was clad in a white, long-sleeved buttoned up shirt, grey-colored jeans, and a pair of hiking boots. The second was a woman with red, braided hair who was three inches shorter than the man, she wore a plaid-jacket that she left unzipped, exposing her black tank-top underneath. She also had on a pair of denim jeans and caulk boots with iron spikes underneath, and the man tried everything within his power to not have his feet be accidentally punctured by them. 

Lastly, there was a green-haired, tan-skinned man who was sitting on a chair with a banjo propped up on his right knee. He was clad in a long-sleeved, buttoned up shirt that was dyed a light-blue with a pair of matching jeans that had the sleeves tucked into brown, leather boots with spurs. Upon his head was a leather gambler’s hat with a dark-brown band fastened around the crown of the hat. His left foot stamped upon the floorboards repeatedly, keeping a steady, fast-paced beat with the melody he was strumming upon his banjo.

“Toll…” the dark-skinned man began with a raspy voice, “if you don’t stop, I...I think I may vomit.” He pleaded, attempting to get the woman who was manhandling the poor lad during their dance. She gave out a mighty guffaw at this, her hands gripping onto the man’s waist. Despite their differences in height, she was noticeably more burlier and stronger than the slender and lithe man. “Fine, fine Chime. But, one last thing.” Toll muttered, her vibrant, orange eyes flashing a sinister look upon Chime’s face, who’s red eyes began to quiver from a sense of fear. 

With ease, Toll hoisted Chime off the ground, spun him around while she twirled upon her right heel, and tossed him towards the saloon-style doors of the lodge. Headfirst, Chime soared across the living room, collided into the doors, and with multiple loud bangs and thuds, came to an abrupt landing with a face full of dirt. “Aw dammit Toll, what I told you ‘bout tossin’ your older brother like that?!” The green-haired man chastised, his banjo playing immediately ending upon hearing the first few points of impact that Chime made during his flight. He placed his instrument upon a table that was near to the chair he was sitting on, hoisting himself up and beginning to walk towards Chime.

Toll gave a small shrug, a sly and mischievous smirk spanning across her lips, “Sorry boss, but Chime wanted off on the ride. So I had to give him a one-way ticket out.” She retorted, walking behind the green-haired man, who was now standing, stood at a proud 6’3” in height. Stepping outside, the man hopped down from the staircase, landing to the right of Chime was still reeling from pain. With his arms wrapped around Chime’s torso, he began to lift him up from the grass, dusting him off with his right hand upon doing so. “Seems like ya got yer head handed to ya again, Chime. Need to start standin’ up for yerself more son.” He spoke in a sympathetic tone of voice, as Chime nodded his head along in agreement with his words.

“I know Mr. Sawyer, but Toll can just be a bit much for me.” Chime remarked, a deathly sigh escaping him as the lethargic man began to regain his balance. “And how many times do I gotta tell ya to stop calling me Mr. Sawyer while we’re at home? It really is strange when my own son refers to me like that.” The man commented, turning his attention towards the saloon doors. His brows furrowed, his face contorting into a sneer as he began to yell. “That goes for you too, Toll!!!” The man shouted, his voice well pushing past the doors and reaching the woman inside. “You got it Ding!” Toll shouted back from within the lodge in response. 

“WATCH OUT BELOW!” A boyish yell was heard, Ding instinctively looking upwards as his eyes widened from surprise. He jumped backwards, hopping onto the second step of the staircase that led into the lodge. However, Chime was not so quick, his head craned upwards, half-lidded eyes staring into the shadowy figure that rode upon what appeared to be a flying broomstick approaching him. He didn’t flinch, nor did he move, for he had already accepted his fate. 

With a loud thud, Chime’s face met the wooden handle of the broomstick, knocking his head back while he fell over onto his back. A heavy weight landed on his abdomen, causing his mouth to open agape and a plume of smoke to escape from within him. Chime’s body laid lax on the grass, a rather feminine figure laid atop of him, groaning as they began to lift their head.

Pale hands rose to readjust their round spectacles that were hanging off of their face by one arm. As they did, their vibrant, purple eyes widened from shock, a pale hand reaching to cup over their mouths as they hurriedly attempted to lift themselves off of Chime. “Oh my stars, Chime, are you all right?!” Their boyish voice speaking out in a state of alarm and concern for the poor man. 

With a shaky arm, Chime gave him a thumbs up, a faint smile beginning to tug at the corners of his lips, “Never better, Merle.” With a deep sigh of relief, Merle began to speak, “Well that is good...I really need to work on my landings.” He remarked, giving a quiet and amiable chuckle as Chime began to sit from his spot on the grass. 

Merle then dusted off his black trousers and straightened his pinstripe waist-coat that matched with his eyes and his pastel-purple, layered hair. He dug through a brown messenger’s bag that hung on a leather strap from his right shoulder and down towards his left hip. It was partially hidden due to his raincoat that he wore on his shoulders, its colors matching his trousers. 

“I do have a letter for Mr. Sawyer here, comes all the way from Harbei.” Merle stated, regaining his composure shortly after his grand embarrassment of a landing. He stepped towards Ding, nervously shooting a glance down towards Chime who still remained on the grass, but looked back towards the taller man. Merle held the envelope out towards Ding, who would retrieve it from him and examine its details.

The envelope itself seemed ordinary, but with a few key details. For one, the stamp that the sender used had the design of what seemed to be an aquatic animal that was colored blue and white. The return address was listed as follows, “Tide Pool Pediatrics, Harbei, Piecewood,” and the sender was listed as “Levi Athens”. Ding gave a slight grunt of affirmation, wedging his fingers underneath the flap of the envelope to drag it across it as he ripped it open. 

“Dear Ding Sawyer,” the letter began, “I am writing to you today to enlist your assistance in taking care of some rowdy Mogwai that have been terrorizing my offices, as well as some homes in the neighborhood. The Mogwai themselves have been acting strangely, and though I haven’t made direct contact with them, think that they may be afflicted by some outside substance. Perhaps it may be a toxin that’s making them aggressive, or something of that nature. Hope you can arrive as quick as possible, please and thank you. From, Dr. Levi Athens, Tide Pool Pediatrics.” 

With a steady inhale, Ding folded up the letter, stuffing it into the back pocket of his jeans. His face lightened up, an excited smile spanning across his lips as he gave off a mighty, “YEEHAW!!” once more. “Alright lover-boy,” Ding started, making his way towards Chime to lift him up once more, “seems like the good doctor has run into some nasty trouble, and we are going to help her.” He stated, dusting off the grass from Chime’s clothing as the once apathetic male had a dreamy expression on his face. His half-lidded eyes were no longer in that state due to fatigue, but now were that way because he was in a state of whimsiness. 

Ding clasped his hands onto Chime’s shoulders, turning him around so that they were now face-to-face, “Chime, go get dressed, we’re heading out.” He mandated, patting him on the back as Ding stepped away. His head turning towards the saloon doors of the lodge, preparing to make his march inside, “TOLL, GET DRESSED, WE’RE HEADIN’ OUT.” He shouted inside as a reaffirming, “Yes, boss!” was heard from within. 

Now that Ding was out from the picture, Chime and Merle were left alone. They stood side-by-side, but they weren’t looking at each other, rather they were facing the entrance into the lodge.

“So, you and your father going out to do another bounty?” Merle asked.

“Seems that way.” Chime responded.

“Are you going to be safe?” Merle asked.

“We’ll try to be.” Chime responded.

“Is your younger sister harassing you again?” Merle asked.

“Eheh...not necessarily.” Chime responded, his right index-finger scratching at his cheek. 

“You’re a terrible liar, you know that?” Merle remarked, placing a gentle hand upon Chime’s left shoulder.

“I know I don’t have to tell you this, but please come back home.” Merle pleaded, turning his head to the side and looking upwards towards Chime’s face. Chime’s red eyes saw through the rounded spectacles and met Merle’s. Within the Spriggan’s eyes he could sense a strong feeling of worry from him, enough so to make Chime drop his act. 

“You’re right,” he began, his right hand delicately brushed aside Merle’s hand from his shoulder, clasping it within his own hand and having their fingers intertwined with one another. “But believe me, we’ll come home all right. You know how my father is, he won’t let any one of us come into serious harm.” Chime responded, as Merle averted his gaze from the Barghast. 

“I just don’t want to patch you up like last time,” Merle began, stepping into Chime’s arms and burying his face into his chest. “I just don’t want to lose you out there, Chime.” The Spriggan cried out, as his breathing began to become stifled, for he was now sobbing. 

Chime brought his left arm and wrapped it around Merle’s lower back, holding him in a tight and warm embrace. “Maybe someday I might drop this bounty hunting life and live a more quiet life, how would that sound?” He inquired as Merle lifted his head, and gazed into Chime’s eyes once more. “You mean that? But what would your father say?” He inquired, as Chime wiped away the wetness from his cheeks. 

“I don’t know, but once we stop receiving serious bounties, I will tell him that I want to do something else with my life.” He responded, leaning forwards to place his forehead against Merle’s. His felt significantly warmer than the Spriggan’s, but Merle accepted this newfound warmth. 

“CHIME, WE NEED TO BE HEADIN’ OUT NOW, GET THE HORSES SADDLED.” Ding shouted from the depths of the lodge, his voice clear as day as the two Mogwai separated from each other’s embraces. “Well, I’ll see you soon Merle.” Chime spoke, bending over to pick up the broomstick that the Spriggan had flown in upon. He handed it towards Merle, who had taken it and held the crooked shaft tightly in his hands. “Right...well, take care.” Merle stated, placing the broomstick in-between his legs. 

Sparks of prismatic light began to jump off from the bristles of hay that made-up a part of the broom. It then began to float off the ground, carrying Merle along with it, and before any more words were exchanged, Merle had taken off into the sky upon his flying broom. 

Chime himself waved him off, turning his attention back towards the lodge as he rushed inside to get prepared for the day.


End file.
